<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-So we all are growing young (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331710">翻译-So we all are growing young (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline可能有一千多岁，但Bubblegum公主已十八岁太久了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翻译-So we all are growing young (Chinese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/300055">So we all are growing young</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce">CherryIce</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If CherryIce finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubblegum最早记得的东西是树。后来是奶奶那带着灰尘但甜蜜的膝头，破旧但依旧典雅、边角还缀着甘草节的裙子，还有拿总萦绕在周围的黄樟的味道；再后来是光脚从花生酱道路上跑过的感觉，路面还因雨水而有些湿润；接着才是高塔里的那些窗户，它们由糖果胡乱点缀而成，有光透过时，会在地上留下一道道彩虹。她的大部分童年都在钻研旧书、方程式、语言、蘑菇战争之前的符号……还有一些科学实验，结果或是爆炸，或是一些美丽的药水，它们太过美丽，让她都舍不得用。她踮脚走过城堡的走廊，爬过那些在房间中、楼道上、地底下或是屋檐间的秘密走道。过了好几年之后，她才注意到糖果人民对她的尊崇；而又过了几年后她才学会用一些手段消除他们的这种态度——一些不露痕迹的惩戒、大笑、任务，或是举办盛会和集会。但这些都是后来的事了。</p><p>一开始，她的记忆里只有树。</p><p>*</p><p>除了诸如僵尸袭击、黑洞、有囤积癖的鹿等等时不时爆发出来的邪恶事件、外交危机、以及寒冰王半固定的绑架（成功或不成功）之外，糖果王国大抵都能自行运作。这让她能有时间做一些重要的事，比如科学研究、吹口哨比赛、茶会、和平峰会，或是研发反制造僵尸的方程式。</p><p>她也喜欢留点时间给一些不是那么重要的事，比如量化“红”这个颜色、具象意识，或许偶尔也可以来点冒险。王国大约可以自己运作，但总会时常发生些不得不处理的紧急事件。</p><p>“Hey, PB!”身后有人叫她。她正专注于面前的小黑板，所以花了好一会儿才意识到是谁。“你在做什么？”只有Finn这样叫她，有时候Jake也会，但因为他是狗，所以听起来不太一样。其他人都叫她公主，或是Bubblegum公主。自奶奶后，Marceline是唯一一个叫她名字的人。</p><p>“Hi, Finn!” Bubblegum轻快地叫了回去（或者她试着让自己的语调轻快一点）。嗓子里奇怪的感觉才让她注意到自己已经写了三大黑板的方程式以及薄荷糖管家在桌上留下的一叠三明治，面包已经干透了。夹在三明治中间的糖变得又黏又奇怪，她因此塞了一嘴的三明治，“精混档式。”</p><p>“你要些喝的吗？”Finn问，“你得喝点东西。”他大叫了起来，“薄荷糖管家！公主需要——唔唔唔！”</p><p>“我没~~~~~~~事。”Bubblegum说。她一手捂着Finn的嘴，一手把剩下的三明治举了老远。</p><p>“金粉等式。”她说。接着她等了许久都没等来Finn的问题，于是这才意识到自己还捂着他的嘴。“噢对不起！”她放手的时候Finn脸红了。</p><p>“金粉等式？”Finn问。他脸上沾了些她手上的粉笔末。</p><p>Bubblegum拿着三明治的手垂到了Science的笼子边上，他叫了起来。若是薄荷糖管家发现他精心准备的餐点被剩下了，他可能会伤心的。“我在研究的是金粉等式。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“你知道的吧？如果你拿了些金粉出来，它们会跑到所有的东西上面，即便是你特地拿开的那些东西也会沾上一点。”</p><p>Finn耸耸肩，“可能吧，我是说，我是男孩，男孩不玩金粉。”</p><p>Jake从门边笑了一声。他今天看起来挺矮，可以说是袖珍，还有些发亮。“老兄，你昨晚就在玩金粉！你在用它装饰照片，就是你和Bub——”这次是Finn跳上去捂住了谁的嘴。</p><p>他咬着牙：“老兄，闭嘴。”</p><p>Bubblegum笑了。她上前用手指划过了Finn的T恤背后。他吓得立刻转过身来看她，脸还是挺红的。而在她举起手示意自己刚从他背后刮下来的金粉时，他脸红得更厉害了。</p><p>“所以你知道我在说什么了，”她笑着说，“你不需要用金粉便会把它们弄得到处都是。我在用混沌理论预测它们的迁移规律。”黑板上的方程在追踪金粉从一张卡片上的传播路径，记录这些反光物质会如何越过高山白雪洒在海滩并散落在噢噢大陆的每一个角落。或许有一天，她可以跟着它们向着海浪前行，走进大海，走到地平线尽头，观察它们会如何虽洋流而运动。</p><p>但就现在来讲这样就行了。她笑着，尝试着预测金粉在她的小黑板和实验桌上的螺旋轨迹。</p><p>*</p><p>在很久以前，Marceline和Bubblegum曾是朋友。Bubblegum觉得她们现在应该还是朋友，她们只是——停下来了，暂停了一段时间。Marceline想让她放松玩乐，Bubblegum想让Marceline偶尔停下来思考一会儿，思考些个人之外的事情。</p><p>在她们暂停之前，Bubblegum曾问过她一个问题。“你有曾认真对待过什么事吗？”那时Bubblegum正在尝试着修复一段古老的文字，然后她就可以重建一个叫gunne的东西。书里满是投石机、激光枪和能看到大海另一头的眼睛。而Marceline在说服她一起去骑海豚赛跑，一直跑到那个锦鲤怪物居住的远方。</p><p>“我有曾——”Marceline闭上了嘴。Bubblegum不需要抬头就知道她还飘在空中，只有一阵风声说明了Marceline正在移动。接着，那本书便被从她手里抢走了。“我有曾——”Marceline低垂着头，头发从两侧散了下来，模糊了她的脸，只露出了她的右眼和下垂的嘴角。她露出的眼睛里有些严肃的东西咋闪烁，死死攥着书的手指则提示着Bubblegum眼前的这个女孩远不止十八岁。Bubblegum起身走近了些，抬手拨开Marceline脸上那层厚厚的黑发，将它们别至耳后。</p><p>书上燃起了火焰。</p><p>“我的书！”Bubblegum忍不住尖叫了起来，转身就去找水。Marceline将燃着火的那一团东西丢在了图书馆的地上。</p><p>“别管它。”Marceline夺过了她手里的水杯。</p><p>Bubblegum瞪着地上燃烧着的书，艰难地转头去看Marceline，觉得实在无话可说。Marceline的眼神黑沉又锐利，让危险的气息如披肩一样包裹在她周围。她冰凉的手指依然握在Bubblegum的手腕上，抓得紧紧的。</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“我说，别管它。”</p><p>在书燃烧的过程中，她们就这样站在那儿。蘑菇云战争没留下什么东西，或者说——它也留下了许多东西，比如那些点缀在整个大陆的生锈铁制品，比如录像带，比如那些莫名其妙的机器，糖果学者们可以为其用途争论一辈子。战争没留下许多有用的东西，没有任何能描述和解释历史的东西，就像有人刻意将它们毁去了一样，但她不明白为什么会有人会那样对待知识。</p><p>“我们没了它更好。”Marceline说。她还握着Bubblegum的手腕。</p><p>Bubblegum觉得自己在渐渐从书里的图标和文字中回过神来，Marceline的脸上有什么东西，让她觉得既放松又害怕。“那本书独一无二。”她轻柔地说。对啊，谁知道她可以在里面发现什么。但现在，不管里面有什么知识，它们都已经永远消失了。</p><p>Marceline松开了她的手朝后飘了一些。手腕上那冰凉的触感消失了，但Bubblegum反觉得那里的皮肤有些发烫。“你说得没错，”Marceline的笑容有些凶猛，獠牙闪着刺眼的光，“我完全没办法认真对待任何事。”</p><p>“我不是这个——”</p><p>“我一直这样。”</p><p>Bubblegum想知道自己漏掉了什么。弄清实验对象的需求很简单，饿了、冷了、对任务不满意，或是杏仁糖一心想做蛋白酥。但吸血鬼女王Marceline不是实验对象，她嘲笑鬼魂，周围的人会因对她的恐惧而瑟缩；她在派对上捣乱，喜欢玩一些糟糕的恶作剧；同时也还没原谅那个吃了她薯条的父亲。</p><p>Marceline耸了耸肩，立刻便又是那个Bubblegum熟悉的Marceline了。“我要试着去驯服锦鲤怪兽，”她撑开一把遮阳伞，然后开窗飘到了外面的阳光中，“我有好几个世纪没有冲浪了。”</p><p>这是另一件让Bubblegum觉得不解的事，她没在任何书里找到过解释，比如蹦极或者——</p><p>“要一起去吗？”</p><p>直到这时，当看见Marceline还一脸希冀的样子飘在窗外时，Bubblegum才意识到她是在等她。“我——”她好几年没看过大海了，“我去不了，你知道的。”</p><p>Marceline耸耸肩，突然便变得万分遥远，“不去是你的损失。”</p><p>“我有责任，你知道的。”</p><p>“随便你吧。”Marceline把伞朝着阳光转了个方向，然后便朝着蓝天飞了过去。</p><p>“我不懂你，”Bubblegum瞪着她远去的方向，脚边似有灰尘飞起。她不知道Marceline是否听见了，“一点儿也不懂。”这让她不安、让她不舒服。</p><p>她的手腕还是热的。</p><p>*</p><p>当然，Marceline过了些日子就回来了。她咯咯地笑，指示着Finn在她那些方案计划和新歌中打转。</p><p>等她们间剑拔弩张的气氛消散些后，她终于问了Marceline，“你都去了哪儿？”她们正在皇家实验室里，Bubblegum穿着白袍，捣鼓着她那些浑浊的紫色药物。</p><p>Marceline飘在她的化学陈列柜旁边，一页页翻着古老的文字。她闻言耸了耸肩，“这里、那里，到处都走了一圈，有些地方都还没存在过。Bonnibel，你本来会喜欢那儿的。”</p><p>“你知道，你是唯一一个这么叫我的人。”Bubblegum说。她朝Marceline伸出手，“鼻涕梅果汁，”药瓶很快被递到了她手上，“除了我奶奶。”</p><p>“怎么，你的父母呢？”</p><p>Bubblegum耸耸肩，“如果他们认识我的话，可能会这么叫。”奶奶从他们留下的残片中制造了她——来自母亲的肩膀、父亲的右足的泡泡糖。奶奶曾告诉她，<em>他们造出你这样美丽的生物是正确的选择</em>。噢噢大陆不会总像现在一样平和，所以她才会一直制造这些实验对象——一团由兴奋组成的生物，专注着一天天的生活，专注着未来和梦想、奇迹和善良。鼻涕梅果汁把药水变成了期待中的鲜黄，但还是有些混，她皱起了眉。“寒冰王的状况更糟了。”她说。</p><p>绑架带来的例行闯入倒还好，但现在却越发的频繁了。</p><p>“我觉得可以让Finn帮忙，”Marceline说，“在蘑菇云战争前，寒冰王曾是人类。”</p><p>Bubblegum点点头，往药水里加了一滴孩童的欢笑。“这正是我担心的。”噢噢大陆很久没有出现过人类了。除了脸型和手外，她从来不是人类。人类是……很久前的东西。</p><p>“这感觉太奇怪了，”Marceline说，“我是说又看到人类的感觉。”Bubblegum不知道Marceline是否曾是人类，或者她一直都是吸血鬼，或者……在她变成吸血鬼之前是其他的什么。Marceline没有提到过这些，也没有讲过蘑菇云战争，即便是Bubblegum想知道、求她讲也没用。Marceline只会用“这地方比那时好多了”一句带过，然后便张开手开始笑。而Bubblegum——她想知道人们在还有<em>科学</em>的时候是什么样子，想知道当科学在独立于魔法外是什么样子。那时这两者不会像现在这样紧密地联系在一起，相互存活，就像火焰王国里的宇宙蛇们一样。</p><p>“我不觉得这有什么不好，”Bubblegum说，“就让Finn去阻止寒冰王吧。”她又加了一滴朝露，药水立刻清澈了起来。“我们就可以闲一会儿。”</p><p>Marceline笑了起来，飘过来攀着她的肩。“Bonnibel，怎么，”她的气息从Bubblegum的耳后擦过，有些痒，“我们还可以给你打造一个探险家出来。”</p><p>*</p><p>Marceline有时会叫她Bonni，或者Bella、BB、Bebe。一天晚上，Bubblegum醒来时发现Marceline倒着蹲在她卧室的天花板上。这时距离图书馆和实验室、距离Marceline消失起已经过了五年时间，其中有四年半Bubblegum都是十八岁。现在，Bubblegum的心里杂糅着释然和愤怒。<em>你会留下来吗？</em>但她没有开口。</p><p>她们盯着彼此看了很长时间，两人都没有眨眼。Marceline的头发随着重力自然地下垂。</p><p>最后是Marceline开了口，“你名字当真就是‘好女孩’的意思，这都不会让你觉得困扰？”她的手肘有一处晒伤的痕迹，即便隔着黑暗，Bubblegum都依然能看清。</p><p>“那你回来就是为了来烦我吗？而且都还搞错了？”Bubblegum觉得很累，也讨厌那个思念Marceline的自己，讨厌那个太过安静的实验室和图书馆，“它的意思是‘好而美丽’。”Bubblegum纠正说。她讨厌Marceline这个随意出入她的生活、随意出入她自己的生活的样子。她有时会梦到大海。但她爱她的实验对象们，从他们身边溜走会让她觉得愧疚，即便是一小会儿也是一样。</p><p>Marceline的身体绷紧了，然后从蹲着换了个姿势，将腿盘了起来。“都差不多。”她边说边向下飘了一些，身体依然是倒着的，头发从Bubblegum的头上擦过，让黑发和粉红色的泡泡糖杂糅在了一起。“给你带了个纪念品。”她在空中翻了个身飘在Bubblegum上方。她闻起来像檀香油和盐沫、像老旧的皮革和草莓。</p><p>Bubblegum太累了，她渐渐闭上了眼，嘴里咕哝，“你名字还当真就是‘为战争而献身’的意思，这都不会让你觉得困扰？”</p><p>“呐，”Marceline轻轻开口，接着Bubblegum便觉得额上一凉，她累得没有注意到那是一个吻，“我早差不多猜到了。”</p><p>等到早上的时候，Bubblegum的床尾有一件T恤，叠得整整齐齐。Marceline早不见踪影，但城堡里的所有红玫瑰都失去了颜色。</p><p>*</p><p>Bubblegum在营火闪烁间舒展了下四肢。Marceline的一缕头发着了火，发出了噼啪的声音。她们正坐在树林里，Jake和Lady Rainicorn坐在上面的山丘，他在用中提琴奏着一首古老的曲子，音律穿过树林向她们飘来。营火正旺。Finn在黑暗中的某个地方护送一对迷路的松鼠回家。Marceline在十分靠近火焰的地方飘着，头发末梢以奇怪的节奏摆动，扫过她那斧头做的贝斯。</p><p>Bubblegum思考着Marceline能否吸食火焰上的红色，只留下金黄和琥珀的色彩；思考着火焰是否会烧到她。</p><p>“我有点儿想念这里，”Marceline静静地说，“有时会想。”</p><p>Jake唱起了歌，低沉又轻快。附近有一支猫头鹰合唱团加入了进来，男女高音齐齐发声。</p><p>“我们也有点儿想你。”Bubblegum瞪着自己的手。Marceline的笑声尖锐短促，带着苦涩，但等Bubblegum抬头时，苦涩又迅速褪成了得意。</p><p>“你当然会想，不然还有谁能把这地方弄得有趣点？”她蓝灰色的肌肤在火光下看起来有些奇怪，让脖子上的两处咬痕格外显眼。“我只是得确保你没把我想得太理所应当。”她又笑了起来，獠牙落在了下唇上，就像这一切都是笑话一样。有时候，万事于她而言都是笑话，还有——</p><p>“不然你以为城堡里为什么那么多红花？”这句话脱口而出，Bubblegum完全来不及阻止。</p><p>“额，因为你<em>喜欢</em>红色？”Marceline说，然后停住了。</p><p>“没错，我觉得……是吧。”Bubblegum说，然后耸耸肩。</p><p>Marceline在半空中坐了起来，差点掉进火里，“等等，你是说——”</p><p>虽然自己也不知道该说些什么，Bubblegum依然觉得这算是胜利。因为Marceline从不会在说话时卡壳。但她也不用再去想该说什么了，Finn的出现及时地救了她。他在树林里边跑边叫，后面跟了四个冰霜巨怪。其中一个跌在了火苗上，在火焰熄灭时洒了Marceline一身的雪。</p><p>“噢，你要付出代价的。”她起身从肩上拿下斧头握在手里。Bubblegum恼火又好笑地叹了口气，看着Finn从地上捡起了他的剑，Jake则从山丘上咆哮着飞奔了下来。Marceline和Bubblegum背靠着背站好了位置，而Bubblegum觉得自己的脸快要笑裂了。</p><p>*</p><p>Bubblegum最早记得的东西是树。不是糖果森林里那些糖果探出的枝桠和焦糖的树干，也不是它们闪动着的光芒；而是草地上的绿树，有着粗糙的树皮和陈旧而鲜明的味道，树叶有着复杂的形状，在风中摇曳，或随风飘落。那些树叶有着错综又慎重的纹路，它们和和棉花糖上随意的漩涡不同。而Bubblegum不知道自己是否正是因为这些差异而有了记忆。</p><p>她记得自己抬头看它们时的样子，也记得自己抚上树皮时感受到的时间的沧桑。她记得自己看着它们，想知道它们是如何运作的。她想去弄懂。</p><p>她想要去<strong>了解</strong>。</p><p>*</p><p>Bubblegum醒来的时候已近破晓，Marceline盘腿坐在窗边，望着地平线上即将露头的太阳。“你有穿那件T恤。”她说。</p><p>Bubblegum眨眨眼，低头看了看自己身上，“我当然有穿。”</p><p>“我以为——”</p><p>Bubblegum慢慢从被子里爬出来坐在床边，双脚扫过了冰冷的地面。她曾在巫妖的那次事件中失去了大部分的糖果，那时的她又回到了十三岁，起床时连脚趾头都碰不到地。她知道不应放任自己沉溺于十三岁中，但她觉得自己有时也应该自私一回，毕竟她已经十八岁了太久了。十三岁于她便同大海一样遥不可及，它们都只是‘欲望’和‘放纵’的抽象概念。</p><p>“我不了解你，这让我很困扰。”她对着Marceline的后背开口，对着她右肩的曲线开口，“我不懂你。”</p><p>Marceline朝她微微偏头，让耳朵尖从头发里冒了出来，“你可以问啊。”</p><p>Bubblegum紧紧攥着身下的床单，“我难道可以认为你会说实话？”</p><p>Marceline耸耸肩，又转过头看着窗外，“可能吧。”</p><p>“那我又要怎么知道你说的是真是假？”有太多事情她都永不会了解、永不能找到方法验证或懂得。</p><p>“从某种程度来说，我说的所有东西都是真的。”</p><p>“你说谎的时候除外。”</p><p>“对，那些时候除外。”</p><p>在大多时候，Marceline说的事便是她的本意。Bubblegum想着是否这才是最让她困扰的地方。Marceline的年龄已经很大了，她很多时候就只是……直接忘记。这里大多数人的一辈子在她眼里便是眨眼的功夫，她会对着那些震颤了他们世界的东西大笑然后直接无视，因为她记得噢噢大陆之前的时光。“但我想去弄清楚…”Bubblegum说，“…该怎么分辨。”</p><p>Marceline已经转过身来背对着窗户，眼神锐利地落在Bubblegum身上，让她轻轻将T恤拉紧了一些。Bubblegum记得那些树，记得树干间明暗交织的阴影，也记得糖果森林里毫无阻拦的光线。她伸手拂过Marceline的头发，它们牢牢地驻在头骨上，一缕又一缕，由蛋白质构造而成，而不是糖果；她将手掌贴在Marceline的脸颊上，感受着皮肤下坚硬的骨骼。</p><p>Marceline接着便笑了，笑容带着顽皮，獠牙在下唇上留下两个窝，眼神更是柔软得令人惊异。她飘下来让双脚落了地，迅速在Bubblegum的唇上留下一个轻吻，“我保证会把这个过程弄得有趣些。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>